misssaigonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen
'''Ellen '''is an American woman who married Christopher Scott, a veteran of the Vietnam War. Biography Not much is known of Ellen's life prior to her marriage to Chris two years after his return from Vietnam. During this period, Chris was inconsolable and Ellen was the one who cared for him and saved him from his depression. Although Ellen and Chris share a genuine relationship, she is unaware of the fact that Chris has a Vietnamese wife named Kim whom he was forced to abandon during the tumultuous Fall of Saigon and is presumed dead. A year into their marriage, Ellen and Chris meet an old friend from the marine corps named John Thomas, who now works to reunite Vietnamese-born children to their American fathers through the Bui Doi Foundation. It is during this time that Chris finally tells Ellen about his past in Vietnam and that according to John, Kim is still alive, living in Bangkok with their son. Although seemingly unsure of her own feelings towards the whole matter, Ellen joins John and Chris as they leave to find Kim. Bangkok At the hotel they are staying in, Ellen finally meets Kim while Chris is absent. She learns that Kim is also unaware of Chris' new life in the US and immediately feels sympathetic towards her, who has been hopelessly waiting for Chris' return ever since he left. Although devastated, Kim offers to let Chris and Ellen take her son Tam as they can provide a better life for him but Ellen refuses, saying a child should not be separated from its mother and that she and Chris plan to have kids of their own, as well. After Kim leaves in tears, Ellen finally comes to terms with her own feelings towards the secret her husband has kept from her. When Chris comes back, he reassures to Ellen that what he had with Kim was a product of the war and belongs to the past. The couple then decide that it is best that they support Kim and her son from the US. Musical numbers Act I * I Still Believe (with Kim) Act II * Room 317 (with Kim) * Now That I’ve Seen Her / Maybe * The Confrontation (with Kim, Chris and John) Notable portrayals * Claire Moore (Original West End, Original Cast Recording) * Liz Callaway (Original Broadway) * Honoka Suzuki (Original Japan Cast and 2008 Japanese Tour) * Shizuka Okada and Yumiko Ishitomi (Original Japan Cast) * Jane Bodle (Broadway) * Ruthie Henshall (Complete Symphonic Recording) * ANZA, Chihiro Ishikawa and Yumiko Takahashi (2004 Japanese Tour) * Lisa Capps (Broadway and Austrailia) * Sylvia Grab, Minako Asano and RiRiKA (2008 Japanese Tour) * Brigitte Heitzer (2011-2012 Dutch Revival) * Hanayo Kimura (2012-2014 Japanese Tour) * Tamsin Carroll and Carolyn Maitland (2014 West End Revival, Miss Saigon: The Definitive Live Recording) * Chiaki Mitsumori (2014-2016 Japanese Tour) * Siobhan Dillon and Claire Parrish (2015 West End Revival Cast) * Rina Chinen (2016-2020 Japanese Tour) * Katie Rose Clarke (2017 Broadway Revival) * Paige Faure and Ericka Hunter (2017 Broadway Revival understudies) * Zoe Doano and Emily-Beth Harrington (2017 UK Tour) * Elana Martin and Gabriella Williams (2018 UK Tour) * Stacie Bono and Julie Eicher (2018 US Tour) * Ayase Senna and Rinko Matsubara (2020 Japanese Tour) Gallery MissSaigon_02.jpg ellen_claire moore.jpg|Claire Moore as Ellen lisa2.JPG|Lisa Capps as Ellen Category:Characters